Sarah
Sarah is an "A-List" hunter who appears in Monster Hunter: Origins as a member of the Hunter's Guild and Research Commission. History Background Sarah grew up in the village of Bherna before eventually joining up with the Hunter's Guild and later, the Research Commission. She was one of the hunters who travelled to the New World with the Research Commission to unravel the mystery of the Elder Crossing, where she successfully slayed an Anjanath by herself, carving a new set of armor from its corpse. After their success in solving the mysteries of the Elder Crossing, Sarah returned home with a number of hunters and spent time honing her skills until the Research Commission was given a new assignment: travel to the legendary homeland of Elder Dragons in order to unlock their mysterious origins. Events of Monster Hunter: Origins Sarah is first introduced while trying to track down the rampaging Rajang in the Old Forest caverns, where she runs into new arrival Tess Williams. The two develop a close friendship and work together to track down the Rajang. When they finally discover the monster, Sarah engages the Fanged Beast despite Tess' objections and is subsequently incapacitated when she is thrown into the cavern wall, leaving Tess to face the Rajang alone. Sarah is later seen fully recovered in Asteria, while the Research Commission has discovered evidence of the World Eater Deviljho roaming the Old Forest. She reports to the Commander that Tess' partner Sierra had left the base a short time earlier. She is assigned to provide Tess with backup in the hunt for Deviljho. When the Brute Wyvern attacks and endangers Sierra, Sarah races to distract Deviljho to buy time for Tess to rescue her partner. Despite being outmatched, Sarah bravely stands her ground against the World Eater until being joined by Tess. The two hunters work side-by-side and eventually succeed in slaying the Deviljho following a long and complicated battle. When Tess and Sierra depart to help the Admiral take out the Elder Dragon Dalamadur, it is revealed that Sarah has been tasked with searching for other Elder Dragons in the area around Asteria. Later, Sarah is sent to the Cavernous Mount in the company of Guild Knight Ben and her friend Tess to investigate the reported sighting of the Elder Dragon Kirin. There, Sarah makes a note that not even the Guild's best researchers have been able to learn much about the monster's ecology. Upon splitting up, Sarah is the first of the three hunters to locate the Kirin and sends out an SOS Flare before being forced into combat. Tess and Ben eventually reunite with Sarah during the battle, and while Sarah manages to damage Kirin's horn, she is caught by one of Kirin's lightning attacks and left incapacitated. Ben is promptly ordered by Tess to get Sarah to safety while she holds off the Elder Dragon. Sarah is then left under Sierra's care for much of the remaining story. After Tess triumphed over the Elder Dragon Skel'gor, Sarah is shown among the many hunters awaiting Tess' recovery. When Sierra announces that Tess is awake, Sarah is greatly relieved and rushes to give her friend a welcoming hug. Later, as the Commission celebrates their success, Sarah is shown eating at the Canteen and invites Tess to join her at her table along with Chan and Michelle. A short time later, Sarah is among the crowd listening to the Commander read a message from the Guild; she is shown to be standing with Tess, Sierra and Ben. Notes * Sarah appears to serve a supporting role in Tess' adventure. * Sarah is the only hunter in Monster Hunter: Origins to be incapacitated at least twice in the novel, first by Rajang in the Old Forest, and later by Kirin in the Cavernous Mount. * Sarah is the first member of the Research Commission to be befriended by Tess Williams. * She is at least one year younger than Tess Williams.